


Cafe Buddy (Coffee Shop AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [105]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @chromium-siren :  Can I request something where reader finds an adorable good boi doggo hanging around their cafè, only to realize he belongs to Poe? As a thank you, maybe Poe makes dinner for reader, please?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Cafe Buddy (Coffee Shop AU)

For the past three days around 11am, you would always see a white and orange corgi hanging around your cafe. They didn’t have an owner or anything. It would just sit by the door, occasionally watching the people inside or sit out front and watch the people pass by. It was a strange sight and you figured its owner was one of the regular patrons at your shop. But it wasn’t. So on the fourth day, you went outside to check out the little thing.

It’s tail immediately wagged when you approached it, “Hey lil’ buddy,” you giggle as the dog jumped at you, licking your face. It had a collar on and you read the name on the tag, “Hmm. Beebs.” you turned tag over to see a number and an address. So you took out your phone and called the number. It rang a few times before someone answer.

“Hello?” it was a man’s voice.

“Um, hi! I’m Y/N and I work at A Latte Love Cafe and I think your dog escaped? Um, Beebs?”

“White and orange corgi?” 

“Yup.”

The owner groaned, “Yeah. That’s Beebs. He likes to get into trouble, especially while I’m away at work, it seems.”

“Soooo are you gonna pick him up?”

You heard his guy hesitate, “I can’t. I’m swamped at work. But I could call my neighbor to-”

“I mean, I could watch him at the cafe until you get off work.”

“You’d do that?”

You shrugged even though he couldn’t see you, “Sure. He looks like a well-behaved fella, for the most part. My cafe is pet friendly so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for a dog to be there.”

“Wow. That’s-That’s really nice of you. You sure you wanna do this? I can easily call up my neighbors and they could take him off your hands.”

“Nah. It’s fine! He’ll definitely be keeping me company during the day.”

“Thank you so much for this. You’re a life saver. Honestly, that little rascal gets me in trouble sometimes.”

“It’s no problem…”

“Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“It’s no problem, Poe! My cafe closes at 9. Will you be here before then?” you stand up and gesture for Beebs to follow you back into the cafe, which he does without hesitation. 

“Yeah. I get off at 6:30. With my commute, I’ll probably be there around 7 or 7:15.”

“Cool beans! See you then and have a good rest of your day!”

“Thanks, Y/N. I really appreciate this. And you have a good day too. Bye!” 

You ended the call and you looked down to Beebs who stared up at you, his little nub of a tail wagging, “Do you happen to like dog friendly cupcakes?” 

____________________________

Throughout the day, Beebs was just a joy to be around. He was friendly with every person that came through the door. He didn’t once try to escape. He just followed you all around the cafe. He was so cute. You even gave him a Puppaccino, which was basically just whipped cream. He looked so adorable with the cream all over his snout, you just had to snap some photos. 

You didn’t realize how fast the day had gone until a handsome man with tanned skin and curly salt and pepper black hair entered the cafe yelling, “Beebs?!”

Beebs immediately ran around the counter and to his owner, who crouched down and caught the dog, “There you are, buddy! What is with you and getting into trouble every time I leave for work?!”

You laughed as the corgi jumped up and down, licking his owner’s face. Your giggle pulled the man’s attention away and he stood up, wiping at his face, “You must be, Y/N.”

You nodded and shook the hand that wasn’t covered in dog slobber, “Yeah. Poe, I’m assuming.”

“That’s me. Thanks again for watching my little buddy.”

“Seriously, it was no problem. We had a lot of fun. I fed him and walked him a bit during my break.”

“You didn’t have to do-”

“I wanted to. Trust me. He’s such a joy to be around. Oh!” you took out your phone and showed him the pictures you took, “I gave him a Puppaccino earlier and he seemed to like it a lot.”

Poe laughed, “It sure looks like it! Can you send me these?”

“Sure!” you handed him your phone so he could enter his number and he handed back to you. You then sent the photos to him and his phone vibrated in his pocket letting him know he’s received them, “So I guess you’re going home now?” you asked a little dejectedly.

Poe bit his lip, looking at you, “Actually, I’m feeling a bit peckish. Work was so busy that I didn’t get to eat much. And those sandwiches you got on display there look really good.”

“Say no more! Do you have a drink preference?” 

“Water will be fine, thanks. How much will it be?” he began to dig for his wallet but you stopped him.

“No charge. Spending the day with your dog was payment enough.”

He nodded and slid his wallet back into his pants, “Well if you won’t let me pay…how about I take you out to dinner? As a thank you? Or I could make dinner. Not to brag, but I make a mean steak.” 

You shied away a bit, not expecting this handsome man to ask you out, “Um, sure. That’d be great. Anything to see Beebs again.”

He chuckled, “They always come for the dog.” you gave him a shrug, “So now that I have your number, I’ll call you about the details?”

“Sounds great!”

“Good.”

You pointed to the counter, “I’m gonna get started on your order now.”

“Yeah. Go do your thing. Beebs and I will just be here,” he gestures to a table and sits in one of the chairs. Beebs immediately sits by his feet looking up at him. Poe pats him on the head, making a small fist pump under the table, “I finally did it, Beebs! All thanks to you!”

___________________________

_Every day, Poe would walk by your cafe while walking Beebs. He’d always see you inside smiling and laughing with all of the customers. He had to admit that he was quite enamoured by you solely on your good-natured vibes that you gave off. He looked down at his dog and said, “One day, Beebs, I’ll have the courage to go in there and talk to her.” and then he continued the walk._

_What he didn’t know was that Beebs was a very smart and mischievous dog who would do anything to see his owner happy._


End file.
